Residential Area
The Residential Area (屋敷) is the Main Screen of the game. Here you have access to your mansion and the village, where you can produce resources and items. Interface 1) Your Level and XP Bar 2) Population(人口) and Heat(熱) 3) Resources: Food(食糧)/ Stone(石)/ Wood(木)/ Iron(鉄) 4) 1. Sent Items, 2. Sword list, 3. Item list, 4. Account overview, 5.Toggle sounds, 6. Additional settings 5) Current leader 6) Navigation Bar: #Residential Area #Battlefronts #Smithing #Polishing #Team Formation #Cutting Test #Offering #Type Book #Mission List #Shop 7) Mansion: Overview/ Available Tasks 8) Another shortcut to Battlefronts Mansion The mansion is your main building. Leveling it, will increase the number of sword you can own and the amount of swords you can put in a repair slot or in your team. Resources All Resources except inhabitants will replenish over time. While heat will be collected relatively fast, Food, Stone, Wood and Iron will take much longer to increase. Therefore you should build production buildings, where these resources can be gathered. Production Buildings Building area In the building area you can place various buildings, with which you are able to produce resources, and items that can be used in the Cutting Test. The area is located behind the mansion and is divided into several squares, where each one serves as spot for a building. Camera Movement: '''Use the mouse to drag the window or press the arrow icons on the right side Building types : Field: Used to produce food : Quarry: Used to produce stone, stone lanterns and devilhead rocks. : Forest: Used to produce wood, stumps and wooden plates. Mine: Used to produce iron, kabutos and steel beams. Placing a building In order to place a building you have to select an '''empty square. After that a window will appear where you can choose one of the following options. *Option 1: House *Option 2: Field *Option 3: Quarry *Option 4: Forest *Option 5: Mine *Option 6: Produce carton (keeps empty space) *Option 7: Steel mill If you select a hill you'll only have four options. *Option 1: Quarry *Option 2: Mine *Option 3: Convert to empty space *Option 4: Collect steel (keeps hill) Production You can gain resources by completing tasks. A list of available tasks will be shown in the detail window when you select a building. At the top of the window are two bars. The first one is the XP bar and shows the current level, while the second one represents the depletion bar. The XP bar will increase when completing tasks of Type 1 (see below). When your building reaches a higher level, it can produce more, the resource limit will be raised and more tasks will become available, such as the production of items. When the depletion bar reaches 100%, the building will disappear. So make sure this value won't be exceeded. When the bar fills, the appearance of the building will change too. There are in general two types of tasks.Type 1 +X% provides you resources (and fills the depletion bar) and Type 2 -X% restores the depletion bar. They can be distinguished by the percentage in the square brackets. 1) Effect on depletion bar 2) Required time to complete task 3) Required resources/ items 4) Produced item 5) Amount of required workers (Sword girls) To perform a task, choose one from the list and assign girls to it. Note the amount of required time and resources. Girls can't be used in battle while they are working. How much resources you will get, depends on the level of the building and the duration of the task. Unlock more space More space will become availabe when you reach certain levels. You can unlock a total of 16 squares. More land can be purchased in the shop. Demolish buildings To demolish a building, choose the last option in the task window. The place will turn into an empty square. Additional Buildings House Houses will provide your village with inhabitants and increase your heat limit. You can also produce bamboo, which can be used in the Cutting Test. Houses will also change their appearance on higher levels. '''Note: '''Houses don't have a depletion bar. The second bar indicates the population density. The higher the density, the more inhabitants will be provided by that house. Steel Mill In the steel mill you are able to convert steel of less quality to steel of higher quality. '''Note: '''The amount of Steel Mills is limited to one. Upgrade Info & Task List If you're looking for a detailed overview about all changes and tasks on each level of a specific building, you can check this page (coming soon). Account Overview The account overview can be opened by pressing the corresponding button (4.4) in the user interface *Waki = Wakizashi *Uchi = Uchigatana Additional Options The additional options can be opened by pressing the corresponding button (4.6) in the user interface Options: *Adjust volume of background music, sound effects and voices *Deactivate special effects during battle *Deactivate Cut-In when performing a skill *??? *Help: Opens tutorial book *Staff: Credits The box below shows information about the user environment Category:Game Features Category:Residential Area